Installation of a steel electrical box that is typically used in commercial installations requires mounting of three separate parts: first a mounting bracket is mounted to a stud, then an electrical box is mounted to the bracket, and, after the electrical connections are made within the box, a device cover (also known as a mud ring) is mounted to the electrical box.